


Belong to me

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Ayumu has dark thoughts of Yuu; Yuu is nothing but understanding; kisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: As soon as Ayumu sees the keyboard in Yuu’s bedroom, dark thoughts start to cloud her mind, something that only Yuu can change
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Belong to me

**Belong to me**

As soon as you go into her quiet room following her firm steps, you feel time abruptly stopping and everything around you fading into the black until you can’t see anything else but her new keyboard, making your breathe get caught in your throat.

_She was right. Setsuna was right after all._

Yuu follows your gaze, noticing where you’re looking at and gives you a calm smile, slowly passing her hand over the surface and keys of her keyboard.

\- Oh, this? I've been practicing it for a while now. I just can't seem to get any better though.

She’s learning piano. She’s been playing piano for Setsuna and never bothered to tell you anything about it but instead, she chooses to hide it and lie about it… When did she start to keep things away from you? Since when don’t you know such important and great things about her?

You close your eyes and take a deep breath trying to dissimulate the pain you’re feeling inside and that it’s been slowly eating you alive since that night in the summer camp when you witnessed her and Setsuna hugging and something inside you broke.

She goes back to talk again but somehow her voice seems distant, just like her and you stop to think on how broken seems to be your friendship, not knowing fully well what to do to mend it and keep her by your side and not drifting away from you more with each day that pass.

\- So there's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I wasn't confident so I wanted to tell you when I got a bit better then a lot of time had passed.

\- You mean about the piano?

\- Huh? Well, yeah, there's that too but...

\- Then why did you tell Setsuna-chan about it? You couldn’t tell me but you told Setsuna-chan?

\- Wait, why is Setsuna-chan coming up? – not only she didn't thought that the piano wasn’t something important to tell you about but also gets defensive when you bring Setsuna up to your issues…

\- Is Setsuna-chan more important to you?!

\- No – she cuts your angry ramble off and you stare at her, seeing how serious she is and your stomach churns – What I wanted to tell you is something further ahead. You see, I have a dre-

\- No!

\- Ayumu!?

No, no, you don’t want to hear it. She can’t have a dream, at least not the dream you know she has and wants to tell you about.

You jump on her, shutting her up half phrase as both of you land on her couch, with you on top of her and your bodies pressing together deliciously, hugging her tightly.

\- I don't want to hear it.

\- Ayumu? – you hear her pronouncing your name confusedly and it never hurt so much to hear it coming out her lips like it does in this moment.

\- You said you'd see my dream through with me... That you'd stay by my side... I want to be a school idol just for you, Yuu-chan. So please, just belong to me – you beg her trying to control the desperation and hurt in your voice, trying to control the tears that threaten to fall from your eyes by hugging her tighter, not caring if you hurt her or maybe wanting her to feel some of the pain you’ve been experiencing for all these days.

\- A-Ayumu?

Her shocked tone, the way she pronounces your name with hesitation feels like a stab in your heart and your breathing becomes difficult.

You shut your eyes tightly and inhale her scent, hiding your face in the crook of her neck while your tears fall silently over the fabric of her shirt, wetting it.

You hear her gasping and feel her body tensing up under yours and you start to shake uncontrollably, _what have you done_ …

You’re such an idiot… Not only you confessed to her your darkest secrets and got rejected but also fucked up your friendship for having such a selfish and toxic attitude towards her.

Yuu sighs heavily and wraps her arms around you, covering you with her warmth and comfort.

\- Dummy, you’re my best friend, I’m not going anywhere. Your dream became mine too, you know?

 _Best friend_ … It hurts, it really hurts that she only sees you as her mere best friend when you don’t see her as your best friend for any longer, no, you want her to be more than that.

You shake your head and claw your fingers in her flesh and trap ther foot tighter between your legs, she doesn’t understand it. She doesn’t understand you neither your pain nor tears…

\- I don’t think our dreams are the same Yuu – you whisper to her coldly.

\- But they’re. You wanted to be an idol for me and I want to make it come true for you, even if it also involves the rest of the girls and their dreams.

You hate how coherent and determined she sounds and the knowing and calm smile she might be wearing as she pronounces those words so simply while rubs your back in circles. She’ll never understand the love you feel and have for her even if it’s not right.

\- You don’t really understand.

You slightly shove her against the couch while push yourself apart from her, not bearing the pain she causes you with her words and calm attitude.

She looks at you confused and you avert your eyes, ready to go back to your own bedroom when she suddenly wraps her body around yours and turns your positions, pinning you against the couch and under her.

You look at her shocked and bewildered, feeling your breath getting caught in your lungs as soon as you lock eyes with her and feel her intense and serious green eyes glowing in the dark of her bedroom, staring at you while piercing your soul.

\- Yuu? – now it’s your time to pronounce her name confused and see her grinning at you, the same grin she always have give you since you were kids and then you feel her lips on yours kissing you hard, erasing any hesitation or confused thought you ever had.

You close your eyes and enjoy the taste of her lips as the kiss slowly softens and hug her tightly against your body once again.

\- I understand Ayumu. Maybe it’s you who doesn’t understand that I always belonged to you, since we were kids.

You open your eyes shocked, opening and closing your mouth at such revelation while she chuckles and grins contentedly and wickedly and winks at you playfully before kissing you as you trap her body in yours again, enjoying the feeling that comes with it.

She pulls apart and lays down on you to rest, stroking one of your cheeks and you feel terrible at how unfair you’ve been to her and the dark feelings that took over you: the possessiveness, the jealousy and the lack of support of her and her dreams however she’s nothing but understanding with you.

\- I… Yuu, I’m sorry. You can dream whatever you want and you can do whatever you set your mind to, I’ll follow, support and help you to achieve them no matter what – you tell her encouragingly like you should have done time ago while averting your eyes ashamed of your toxicity.

\- Why now? – she asks you so serious, seeming so harsh that make you chicken out, feeling even more coward than before and you hear her sighing deeply while she keeps stroking your cheek – I’m not mad at you Ayumu, I promise but I need to understand.

\- I’m scared of losing you. I know it’s irrational and it’s not an excuse to act or feel like I did but I saw the sparkle in your eyes whenever the girls performed and how you showered them in compliments. I saw the happiness and excitement you felt with all the idol thing and how much you go out your way, putting a lot of effort into making everything be okay and make everybody’s dreams come true that it scared me not be the only one for you and see you slowly drifting away. I can’t stand the thought of not be friends with you or not be together for any longer…

You close your eyes feeling tears sliding down your face before she catches and erases them with her lips then kiss you tenderly, tasting their saltiness in it.

\- Don’t be, you won’t lose me. The fact that I have a dream and want to see the girls and you achieving your dreams and a smile always upon your faces doesn’t meant I’ll leave you. I love you dummy, I can’t do that.

She rests her forehead against yours and smiles at you so sweetly and tenderly that you can’t help but blush hard, knowing she _does_ understand you and your feelings for real. She smiles wider at your blush and kisses you again, making you addicted to her taste before she lays back on you while you wrap her tightly in your arms and her couch never felt as comfortable as it does in this exact instant.

\- Will you play the piano for me? – you ask her timidly, wanting to hear her playing.

\- Soon – she says mysteriously and winks at you, covering both of you with a blanket and you smile happily, kissing her forehead while your heart beat faster than ever and your mind think about her composing a song just for you.

\- I love you.

You feel her hugging you tighter and smiling then she steals a last kiss from you before going back to rest until sleep takes both of you to dreamland, knowing everything will be okay and there’s no need to feel such insecurities and ugly feelings and thoughts…


End file.
